


Topaz's Soriel Week 2019 fics

by TopazShadowwolf



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Soriel Week (Undertale), Soriel Week 2019, puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-18 20:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20197471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopazShadowwolf/pseuds/TopazShadowwolf
Summary: This is a series of one-shot fics for Soriel Week 2019





	1. Dishes Who?

**Author's Note:**

> Day one Prompt: Closed Door

How many other couples out in the world were happy to find their spouse behind a closed door? For that matter, how many started from a closed door? There couldn’t be many. To Sans, having Toriel in another room with the door closed was just a chance for them to enjoy the simple fun they had when they met, and spend time doing what they loved.

By now, it could be almost called a ritual. One of love and affection. And it all started with two knocks on the door as he says, “knock, knock.”

From within the room, he heard her giggle. She loved this as much as he loved to hear her laugh. The first time he heard her laugh inspired him to only want to make her laugh more. His old, worn out jokes that made everyone else groan were all new to her then. The joke repertoire that he thought no one would ever enjoy again somehow kept her laughing no matter how often he used them. As long as he presented the same joke a different way, she enjoyed it. Yet, his love for her made him want to explore and find more and better jokes to tell. She deserved to hear new jokes and laugh at things she had not laughed at before.

Still, in a pinch, they both loved to share their skeleton and mom puns. Poor Papyrus and Frisk were so tired of them. Still, it got a giggle and chuckle out of the couple as they tossed the same old jokes to each other. Why was that? Simple, because he loved her.

Though two jokes had always been told the same way. Unlike the others that had been changed or replaced, these two were special. They were a special way to reintroduce themselves to each other.

“Who is there?” Came the reply from the other side of the door.

It was not unlike the first time he heard her voice. Curious, soft, but this time with a hint of excitement. She knew what was going on and was eager to hear the joke. Sadly, it was one she had heard before… but there was a reason for that.

“dishes.”

It was three years ago when he first said that word to her. Three years since the first time they met with a closed door between them. One in a half years since he said that word to her when asking her out for their first official date on the surface. And now, one month had passed since their marriage and he had found her this morning with a closed door between them.

“Dishes who?” She replied, and he was sure she understood the significance when he heard the tone in her voice.

“dishes a really bad joke,” he said as he reintroduced himself to her.

He could hear her soft laugh grow a little louder as she approached and opened the door. Toriel, his wonderful wife, looked down at him and smiled kindly. To his surprise, though, she shook her head. “No, not this time.”

Curious, Sans looked up at her, feeling a little worried as to why she had gone off-script. But she leaned over and picked him up and looked at him, eye to eye socket. “I am not convinced that was ever who you were. Nevertheless, Dishes my husband,” she explained, and nuzzles his nasal bone.

Truly, how many couples, dating or married enjoy having a closed door between them? Sans figured that was one thing that made his life with her unique.


	2. The Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soriel Week Day 2 Prompt: Dare
> 
> Sans is at the mall with his bro and Undyne, when he is given a dare...

Why did he have to be here? Seriously, there wasn’t a reason for Sans to be at the mall this afternoon. There was other stuff he would rather do than look at clothing or other junk. At least they stopped shopping to have lunch. Still, he wished his brother didn’t always think he needed to get outside and socialize. Sans was fine socializing through his phone and spending time with his own friends at Grillby’s.

He sat at the table in the food court with his bro and Undyne. “Sat” was a relative term. His butt was in the chair but he was leaning on the table with his right arm acting as a pillow for his skull. Papyrus and Undyne were talking about something he didn’t care about. Instead, his focus was on his phone. Toriel was busy with Frisk, otherwise, he would beg her to rescue him from his brother and Undyne. But, at least they’ve been able to talk through text messages.

“HEY! We asked you a question!” Undyne snapped as his phone was snatched out of his hand. Sans blinked at his now empty left hand, startled out of his absentminded reading of past jokes and conversations while waiting for a reply. 

Annoyed, he looked up to see his private conversations being casually perused by the former Captain of the Royal Guard. “rude much?” He grumbled before he reached to grab his phone back. Undyne held it up higher as she grinned while still reading. If he had skin he could say she got under it with this using her height against him.

“y’know, i don’t go around reading your texts,” Sans tried not to sound every bit as angry as he was.

“You don’t even read the ones I send you,” there was an annoyed tone to Undyne’s voice as she said that.

Welp, she had him there.

“I WILL TAKE THAT!” Papyrus announced as he plucked Sans’s phone from Undyne’s hands. Once again, Sans was thankful for his younger brother. Undoubtedly, The Great Papyrus was the coolest monster ever.

“thanks, bro,” Sans said once his phone was returned to him. Worried, he looked to see where Undyne had been. Thank goodness, it didn’t seem like she got to any of the conversations with personal information Toriel wouldn’t want anyone else to know.

“YOU ARE MOST WELCOME, BROTHER. BUT WE DID ASK YOU A QUESTION.”

“oh, uh, sorry what was it?”

There was an “exasperated but acceptance of what should have been expected” sigh from his brother before Papyrus started to speak. Before the younger skeleton could get a word out, Undyne leaned towards Sans and pointed at him. “Never mind that question, I’ve gotta better one.” There was a pause, longer than needed to add dramatic effect. At this point, Sans wasn’t sure he should say something. Something about the glint in Undyne’s eye kept him quiet. Her grin looked almost wicked before she finally bellowed out her question, “WHY HAVEN’T YOU ASKED HER OUT YET?!”

Everyone around heard that and were now looking at them. Why did his brother have to be friends with her? It wasn’t like he disliked or hated Undyne, but her energy level just didn’t match Sans’s. He wanted to sink down in his chair and hide the best he could, but at this point why bother? Not only did she yell that but Undyne was still pointing right at him. He will just have to go with his whole not caring what anyone thinks attitude.

“ASK WHO OUT?” Oh, no, Papyrus, no. While the mall was still noisy, there was a significant decrease since Undyne yelled that out. Everyone with even the slightest tendency toward nosiness was now quiet to listen in to this conversation. It didn’t even matter if they didn’t know or care who these monsters were. All they knew was that there was potentially some juicy gossip to hear.

“Toriel! Look,” Undyne said as she reached for his phone but Sans moved it away from her. Nuh-uh, he was not letting her look again. He darkened his eye sockets, adding that look in to drive home the point. “Fine!” Undyne then looked back at Papyrus. “He’s been texting her this whole time and apparently most of last night.”

Had it been most of the night? Sans remembered waking up, badly… and being too rattled to go back to sleep. Per his usual nightmare routine, he got a snack, thought of a joke, and sent it to Tori. She happened to be up, replied, and the two texted until they felt better about going to sleep. But that had to have been just an hour or two. Undyne was exaggerating … But he woke up at 11 pm and didn’t go to bed again until 4 ish in the morning.

Huh… it was most of the night.

“SANS, IS THAT WHY YOU HAVE BEEN LOOKING MORE LIKE A WILTED FLOWER TODAY? YOU KNOW THAT YOU NAP CONSTANTLY THROUGHOUT THE DAY IF YOU DO NOT GET IN A GOOD NAP AT NIGHT,” Papyrus looked at him with such concern. Of course he did, he was the best bro.

“Pap, you’re missing the point! He texts her all the time, and she texts him just as much. And when he isn’t texting her, he’s sitting there rereading their conversations ignoring everything around him. Your brother is in love with Toriel Dreemurr!” And with Undyne’s last exclamation, everyone eavesdropping now had what they wanted. Toriel, a prominent monster, mother to the monster ambassador, was texting with a short, nobody skeleton.

“MY BROTHER HAS A GIRLFRIEND?!” There was a look of such joy on Papyrus’s face. Sans hated squashing that hope, but this has gone on long enough.

“pap, it’s not like that, we’re just friends.” Sans glared at Undyne, “that’s all.”

“Uh-huh, sure, that’s why you’re blushing so much,” Undyne said with a snide look.

He thought his face felt hot…

“if i’m blushing it’s because you’re making my life a public scene!” Sans snapped back, waving an arm to gesture to all those who were watching the scene unfold. As Undyne and Papyrus became aware of their surroundings, those people suddenly all found something random to find interest in.

Not one to admit defeat, Undyne sat back in her chair. She wore a confident look. “I dare you to ask her out.”

“i told you we-“

“What’s an outing between friends. Friends go out all the time. Unless… there is something more?” The overconfidence in her grin was unbearable. “Then it would be a date, wouldn’t it? And dates are different.”

Within his rib cage, Sans could feel his soul humming with fear and… excitement. He… he wanted to ask her out, he really did… to spend time with her in a more personal way. Almost like they do in text, or those small random moments when he helps her bake or do the dishes while Papyrus and Frisk are off doing other things. To hold her paw… nose nuzzle… kiss.

His face felt like it was on fire.

“Well?” Undyne’s voice broke him out of his thoughts, smirking ever so contently. “I dare you. Ask her out. Tell her pap and I will watch the squirt. It’s been a week since I’ve seen Frisk now that school’s out for summer.”

Sans looked down at his phone. The screen had gone black from no use in the past few minutes. Still, he looked at it to avoid the smug look on Undyne or the overly joyous one Papyrus wore. “well… what’s an outing between friends, right?”

With that, he woke his phone up, typed in the passcode, then started a text to Tori.

*are you free later this week to do something? just us.

He hadn’t hit send yet. A new fear froze his thumb over the send button. What if this ruins the friendship? What if she doesn’t share his feelings and he messes it up? What if she never wants to talk to him again?

“Did you ask yet?” Undyne drummed her nails on the table, startling Sans.

The startling cause his thumb to twitch and hit send… the message then sat there at the end of the conversation like a small ball of doom. Sooner or later, she will see it, tell him it had been nice while it lasted, wish him well, then block his number. … maybe not, that did seem extreme for Tori. Still, he was sure this won’t end well. He set his phone down so the screen was towards the table. “yeah.”

“GOOD! Let me know if she replies,” Undyne then jumped up grabbing all the food trays. “Grab your brother!”

“what?” Sans asked but soon found himself under one of Papyrus’s arms. “guess we’re doing this now.” He sighed, then remembered he had set his phone on the table. His brother, as always, was on top of things and handed the cellphone to him before he panicked. “thanks, bro.”

“YOU ARE MOST WELCOME,” Papyrus replied before turning back to Undyne. “WHAT ABOUT THE QUESTION?”

“Forget the question, Paps! Your brother needs a new outfit for his date!” Undyne- wait, what?

“don’t ya think you’re jumping the gun on that? she hasn't replied yet,” Sans started to wiggle free, he wanted off this ride, all of it. He’ll just short cut home and make something up to Tori for the question.

Before he could get free, Undyne turned around and looked right at him. “Look, I don’t see what she sees in you, but I was talking to Frisk before school let out. She likes you, ya bone head.”

“yeah, because we’re friends.”

“Tell ya what. If she doesn’t accept, you can prank me for a year with no repercussions.” 

“you’re that confident, huh?” Sans asked, raising a brow bone. Undyne just put a hand out to him to shake. He looked at it, then her. Well.. “fine, deal.” And they shook on it.

Minutes later he was standing in clothes he never would have picked out for himself. The store dressing room mirror wasn’t doing him any favors either. Worse of all, Undyne and Papyrus insisted on seeing each outfit. With a grimace, he shuffled out the door in clothes that were far too colorful and far too… not him. He should run while he still could.

“No, looks too much like your style, Papyrus,” Undyne said, at least on this she was being a voice of reason.

“OF COURSE, IT IS THE STYLE OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS! MY BROTHER SHOULD ALSO LOOK GREAT,” Papyrus poses as he defended his choice.

“Not saying he doesn’t, but this is his date with Toriel. It should be something more like him.”

Just then a familiar ding was heard. The sound of an incoming text from his phone. Papyrus was holding the cellphone for him and dug the phone out of his pocket. Undyne reached for it, but Papyrus avoided her and handed it to its rightful owner. Sans opened his messages but at first, he couldn't get himself to look. He took a deep breath, purely to relax since he didn't need to breathe. Finally, he looked at the message and his soul felt like it stuttered.

"WELL?!" Undyne demanded and Sans didn't know what to say in return.

"she... uh...," he started and the two leaned closer. "she... said she's, uh, free tomorrow night if she can find a sitter."

"Didn't you tell her I will watch Frisk?" Undyne huffed.

"YES, THE BOTH OF US WILL BE MORE THAN HAPPY TO WATCH FRISK SO YOU TWO MAY GO ON YOUR DATE!" Papyrus added with his usual bright smile.

"sorry, i'll let her know..." he typed out a return response as he walked back into the fitting room. After he closed and locked the door he sat on the bench in the room and sighed. He then added one additional message.

*no pressure though.

The reply came quicker than he expected.

*Nonsense, Dishes. I would be happy to do something with you!

*And thank Undyne and your brother for me.

He chuckled at the use of his old nickname. Or he was giddy over the fact that she was “happy” to go out with him.

*May I ask what we will be doing?

Oh... He didn't think about that. Sans thought for a moment and he tried to figure out what they could do tomorrow night. This, he didn't want input on from the peanut gallery. Maybe dinner? That's a good date thing, right? But where? And should they do something after?

He got a thought and checked his weather app... yes, perfect.

Will she like it though?

Well, he could ask.

*how about dinner then stargazing.

There was a pause, and every second that ticked by before her reply felt far too long. Finally, he saw the dots of her typing her response. Luckily he didn't need to breathe since he didn't think he had taken a breath since he walked into this fitting room. The message appeared and he felt a smile on his face... a real smile.

*That sounds wonderful! Are you thinking about meeting at 5 pm?

*yeah, i'll meet you at your house then.

*Lovely, see you then.

*see ya

He sat there, holding his cell phone to his sternum as he tried to wrap his mind around all that happened. Was this real? Was he really going to be going on a date with her? With Tori? Afraid he was making this up, he looked over the cell phone conversation again. It was there, it was all there...

Banging on the door broke him from his thoughts with a start and he blinked at the door. Remembering where he was, he stood up as Undyne called to him. "HEY! Bonehead! You okay in there?"

"yeah... just uh... we figured out what we wanna do and...," Sans grabbed the clothes selected for him and opened the door, "i need something nice but okay for being outside and possibly getting dirty."

The toothy grin on Undyne's face grew. "Say no more!" She took the clothes and turned to Papyrus. "Come with me!"

He watched them leave then looked back down at his cell phone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued (with the following day's prompt. I am still writing it, and it might not come out until late week.)


	3. why can't it be raining somewhere else?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soriel Week Prompt 3: Stars  
Now that he has a date set up, Sans now just has to not mess things up... but it seems like everything else wants to ruin his date with Toriel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequel to prompt 2, not that you need to read it first, but it is suggested. I'm surprised I was able to get it done today! Hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Title suggested by: Perry ( [SkelePlatypus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentBengalTiger/pseuds/SkelePlatypus) ) Also, Perry, THANK YOU SO MUCH for the last minute edits. ^^

Before he could look again, he had to close his sockets and wish. As to why, he wasn’t sure, but just checking without wishing hadn’t worked before. Sans held his breath, not like that meant much for him, and focused on his wish. Opening his sockets, he dared to look at his phone as he tapped open his weather app.

Storms. All evening and night. Worse of all, the percentages of them occurring had increased since earlier that morning. Go figure. When he finally gets the nerve to ask Tori out, the weather decides to dump on him. At this rate, star gazing was out of the question. With a sigh, he stared at his phone, trying to think of what else they could do after dinner.

They could try a movie. The reason he didn’t consider a movie before was how quickly he often fell asleep during them. Some date that would be for her. But, when it came to last-minute changes to a plan, there were not many options. Perhaps, if he napped well before the date he could to stay awake.

He checked to see which movies were playing and wondered if Tori wanted to see any of them. Well, she would understand if he asked for her opinion on this since it was a sudden but needed change. He sent her a text asking if she was okay with a movie instead of stargazing then listed the options.

With a resigned sigh, Sans looked over the movies himself. None of them sounded good to him. Maybe he just wasn’t a movie person. Granted, he enjoyed science fiction stories, but that wasn’t something he’d figured Tori would want to see. Nor, were there any out in theaters at the moment.

Toriel replied, pointing out that their love for humor made the romantic comedy seem like a possibility. He replied with a ‘sounds good’ though his face did feel a little warm thinking about it. Romance movies were definitely a date thing, right? They seemed that way. With that cementing what this was, he looked over the times then pre-purchased tickets before sending the movie time to her. They should still have plenty of time to eat and get to the theater to enjoy the movie.

Stupid weather.

Sans checked the time. If he laid everything out now and prepared himself, he could grab a light lunch and nap. Hopefully, if he rested well now he can stay awake through the movie. He sighed and stood up from his spot on the couch. Papyrus was in the kitchen, singing away as he prepared some food to take for Frisk. Poor kid. Hopefully, Tori would also leave them a pie to have after dinner.

“heya, bro,” Sans said as he made his way to the fridge. If he didn’t take long, maybe he won't have to taste test anything.

“BROTHER!” Papyrus exclaimed happily then a worried look crossed his face as he asked, “ARE THERE STILL STORMS IN THE WEATHER REPORT.”

Sans opened the fridge and grabbed the pizza box from Undyne and Papyrus’s friend day. Two, thin-crust, slices remained and Sans figured that would do. “yeah, tori and i are going to a movie instead.”

Papyrus looked disappointed to hear that before he turned back to the pot on the stove. “THAT IS A SHAME… I KNOW HOW MUCH YOU LIKE LOOKING AT THE STARS. AND THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN SO ROMANTIC, TOO. YOU AND LADY TORIEL, TOGETHER UNDER THE MOON AND STARLIGHT...”

Sans hadn’t thought of that before, again, his face felt warm and he thought about how intimate that really was. Maybe the sky was doing him a favor after all. Not that being in a theater with the lights off wasn’t cozy either. The difference is that there are other people there and armrests in between you and the person you're sitting next to. Unlike stargazing… together in the dark with no one else around.

“yeah, it is a shame…” He wasn’t sure if he should be feeling relieved or saddened at a missed opportunity. Leaving the kitchen with his cold pizza, he went to his room. Before eating he made sure his clothes were ready, everything he needed was where he could quickly grab it, and he reminded himself of the timetable. He was meeting Tori at 5, the restaurant was just 20 minutes from her place and he had made a reservation earlier. The movie started at 6:45, which would give them about an hour and give or take some minutes to eat, talk, and get to the theater. Should work.

Pizza eaten and the box now part of his self sustaining tornado, he flopped down on his bed. He should be calm about this. Sans was normally calm about everything. But this…

He really liked Tori… loved her. And while the fact that there would be no more resets meant he could get to know her better, it also meant that if he messed up that’s it. If she decided she doesn’t like him then he’d stuck with that. Sans had had a hard time sleeping last night. He kept having nightmares about this upcoming date. Showing up naked, being stood up, Toriel laughing at him for thinking it was a date… pretty much anything bad he could think of, his mind had dreamt it up.

Tired, he soon dozed off, and it wasn’t until he felt himself getting lifted out of his bed did he wake back up. Undyne and Papyrus were chiding him. Why? What was wrong. Oh, right, the date. What time was it?

Sans looked at his phone and saw Tori had texted him saying that she was excited to see him soon. Then he saw it was 4:52… and he wasn’t dressed. He should be heading out the door now. In all his preparing for the nap, he forgot to set an alarm. Now he was going to be late. Undyne was about to help him dress but he drew the line there.

“thanks for waking me up, but i got it from here,” he said as he pushed the two out of his room. How careless could he get? “come on, sans, get your act together,” he muttered to himself as he changed into the new outfit. As he hurried out of the room, Undyne snagged a tag off his shirt that he missed as Papyrus grabbed him up and they hurried to the car.

Papyrus drove all three of them to Tori’s house; which, luckily, was only ten minutes away. But, running late it still meant they had less time than before. Sans quickly sent a text to Toriel:

*running late, it’s my fault. we’ll be there soon

This just meant they had less time to chat after eating at the restaurant, that’s all. When they got to Tori’s house, she was actually waiting outside for them. Frisk was beside her, bouncing on their toes with excitement as Papyrus pulled the car up in the driveway. “HEY THERE, SQUIRT!” Undyne said as she got out of the car. The fish monster ran over and scooped the kid up. “How have you been?”

“I HAVE BROUGHT DINNER, SO WORRY NOT, LADY TORIEL. THERE WILL BE NO COOKING LESSONS TODAY.” Papyrus said, reassuringly to Tori.

There was a look of relief on Tori’s face at that. “Ah, well, I had prepared something as well. But if that’s the case, then perhaps just the pie. We can have what I made tomorrow night.”

“Ah, you two are no fun!” Undyne laughed, knowing full well that her idea of fun didn’t match everyone else’s.

“ready, tori?” Sans asked, looking up at her in her skirt and shirt. They were loose-fitting, the kind of thing he had often seen her go to the neighborhood park in. But this outfit looked new and it was very pretty on her. Purple really was her color, any shade of it, as that lilac hue just looked lovely.

“Almost,” Toriel smiled down at him, eyes bright and looking very happy. She turned to Frisk and gave them a kiss on the cheek. “Be good, my child.”

Frisk smiled and signed that they would. The kid signed to Undyne to let them down; once on the ground they walked over to Sans and gave him a hug. (Have fun on your date!) They excitedly signed to him and he chuckled.

“thanks, kiddo. you have fun with these two, and make sure they don’t get into any trouble,” he replied and the kid giggled in response.

With that, Tori and Sans got in the car. Sans adjusted the seat for driving… a lot since it was his brother who had driven last. Really, it was his brother’s car, but Sans’s vehicle wasn’t exactly appropriate for this sort of thing. It only had one seat, after all; and with no roof, it was especially a bad choice if it is going to be raining.

“Thank you for inviting me out, Sans. I have been looking forward to this all day,” Toriel said with a bright smile.

“thanks for accepting. i... uh, i’ve been looking forward to this too.” He backed the car out of her driveway and they were on their way.

Ahead of them, the sky was filled with clouds, making it look later than it was. But inside the car things were pleasant. They spoke about their week and shared jokes until they arrived. The place looked packed, so it was a good thing he reserved a table. It wasn’t a real fancy place, but it was a step up from Sans’s normal joints to get food. 

  
“You’re late.” The waiter, or host (Sans wasn’t exactly sure how this stuff all worked), looked over the counter at him.

“yeah, sorry about that,” Sans replied, “soooo, you have a table for us?”

“If you’re late, you lose your table. And we have a 45-minute wait.”

That was way too long. Sans felt a knot where his stomach would be if he had one. Great, now what?

Toriel placed a paw on his shoulder and he looked up at her. “Why don’t we go to Grillby’s? I know it’s not far from here and we will definitely be able to have our food in plenty of time to go to the movie.”

The main reason he hadn’t chosen Grillby’s before is because they had been there plenty of times together. They enjoyed going there, but for a date shouldn’t they go somewhere special or new? Well, he had no other option at this point. He sighed and nodded. “sure, tori.”

On the drive over to Grillby’s, the sky decided to start to storm. Rain poured down onto the car like they were under a waterfall, and even in the car with music, they could hear the rumble of thunder. Nature was clearly trying to state it’s opinion on their relationship. As they pulled into Grillby’s parking lot, the warm light from the windows did brighten his mood a little. He grabbed the umbrellas that Papyrus had placed in the car and Tori took one. It would be sweet to share an umbrella… and they tried once… but with their height differences, they learned it was awkward and one ended up getting wet either way.

They hurried inside and ordered their dinner, enjoyed their meal, and the warm atmosphere, and even the company. When Grillby greeted them with the regulars it was like, for a moment, they were home. They talked, laughed, and enjoyed the food. He heard her laugh, and it made his soul flutter. Perhaps the other restaurant was nicer, but would he have seen her like this? Calm, relaxed, and so happy. The regulars here have gotten to know Tori. They no longer looked at her with that look of betrayal that she got from some other monsters. It allowed her to feel like one of them.

Grillby reminded them of the time, and they said their goodbyes. By the time they left, the storm had slowed to a calm drizzle. They hurried to the car and drove over to the theater, printed out their tickets, bought snacks, then found their seats. Tori held his hand as they sat together, and he used his thumb to pet her first knuckle. It was nice…

With a full stomach, in a dark theater, with a sense of warm contentment, as he feared, he didn’t make it long into the movie. Sans didn’t even notice that he drifted off until Tori gently nudged him awake. He feared that the movie was over but saw it was still playing. Looking at the time, he saw that they had only been there for about 30 minutes. He couldn’t even stay awake that long?

“I do not much like the humor in this movie, do you mind if we leave?” She asked. There was a look of guilt on her face. “I am sorry, if you can not get a refund, I will pay you back.”

“don’t worry about it.” Sans stood and they quietly left the theater.

Since they left early enough, they were able to get a refund, thankfully. They left together, Sans looked down at his feet as they walked, hands in his pockets. The rain had stopped, but that didn’t really help Sans’s mood. If only this night could have gone better. The time at Grillby’s was nice, but now what? He couldn’t just end the date here. The movie wasn’t good and they still had plenty of time before they were expected back.

“Sans?” Toriel was looking down at him. Her face showed worry and he wondered what was wrong. But as she spoke, he found out the worry went both ways. “What is wrong, Dear?” She offered him her paw and he looked at it. After a moment he chuckled dryly as he placed his hand in her paw.

“just feeling bummed nothing seemed to go right. sorry, tori, i wanted tonight to be special,” he sighed and looked down again as he explained.

She used her other paw to cup around his cheek and guide his gaze back up at her. “Sans, despite the hiccups in the evening, I enjoyed tonight. I had fun talking with you in the car and enjoyed dinner at Grillby’s. I had fun because I was with you.”

Her thumb moved over his cheek as he smiled up at her. There was such a look of love and affection in her eyes. He should reply but as he tried to think of the words to say, she bent over and kissed him on the teeth. He kissed back, using his magic to make up for his lack of lips. Perhaps to spare her back, she lifted him up into her arms as they continued to kiss. When they pulled away, he could feel his face was warm and could see the subtle hint of blush peeking through her fur.

“Oh! Sans!” Tori said, looking up. Sans followed her gaze and saw that the sky had cleared.

Overhead the stars were bright and shining. Tori’s grip on him tightened, and he hugged her back. They kissed again then pressed their foreheads together, as they laughed. They giggled together at the silliness of this. The stress of having what he had planned fail on him faded away as he just enjoyed this moment with her. “i had fun being with you too, tori.” 

They got in the car and found a quiet spot, away from the lights in the town. Sans spread out a picnic blanket that was in the trunk; it had a plastic side to keep them from getting wet from the damp grass and earth. They both laid back together, looking up at the night sky, pointing out what constellations they knew, sharing puns, and just enjoying each other’s company. 

During a quiet moment, while Toriel was marveling at the stars above, Sans looked over at her. He could see the starlight reflecting in her eyes and he watched her for a moment. The way he felt almost reminded him of when they spoke to each other long before. Unlike then, though, this time there was no door between them. But they were enjoying each other’s company, with nothing special or extra going on. They were next to each other, holding hands and, most importantly, fully sharing this moment together… happy...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ^^ Hope you have a wonderful Soriel Week or day, depending on when you read this.


	4. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt is: Magic  
Toriel learns that Sans sometimes loses control of his magic.

Today is a bit different. As you can see the fic is not here but in "Short Stories from The Door." You don't need to read "The Door" to get it, but since it is related to that fic, I felt it was more important to post it there instead of here. Here's a [shortcut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9324461/chapters/48016540) to the fic and a quick sample:

Something felt different… and that woke her up. Her paw felt over the bed where her loved one normally was. He wasn’t there. Sitting up, she looked around, wondering where Sans could be. Shifting to the edge, she stood up and put her bathrobe on over her nightgown. If experience had taught her anything, Sans doesn’t stay put if he had a nightmare. It had been a long time since his last one… the first night they shared the bed. That was a whole disaster when on the sofa when he woke up in fear only to have that feeling exacerbated by the wine on his chest, the wine she carelessly spilled on him.

Toriel sighed, rubbing her face. Even with him sharing her room, he still felt like he had to sneak off after having a nightmare? When was she going to finally get it through to him that he could just talk to her? Opening the bedroom door, she walked out into the hall and toward the sitting room. She had been expecting to find him in the kitchen, per his usual ritual of getting a snack or drink before trying to sleep again… or avoid sleep. This time was different, instead, she spotting the small skeleton sitting in the chair near the fireplace, his skull in his hands.


End file.
